


It's Not All Bad

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy would rather be a blanket burrito, but maybe the night won't be so bad.





	It's Not All Bad

**Author's Note:**

> December 9's prompt is Christmas party

Darcy stood beside her car, drumming her fingers against her arm. He was  _ late _ . Why was he fucking late? Why had she agreed to do this in the first place? She could be at home on her couch in a blanket burrito with a bottle of cheap wine and some pretzels. But no, instead she was standing outside in ankle-deep snow and  _ waiting _ .

To be fair, it wasn’t ankle-deep where she was. Over at the far side of the lot, though. Totally ankle-deep.

“Come on, Sam,” she muttered as she peered around the parking lot. Fifteen more minutes and she was just leaving. Okay, maybe more like ten. Or five. It was  _ freezing _ .

That was definitely the Impala driving towards her, and she let out a little sigh of relief. The promise of heat in the car was beckoning to her.

Dean pulled right up alongside her and rolled his window down. “Looking good, Darcy.” His eyes moved over her.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re fucking late.”

“Yeah.” Sam got out of the passenger side and closed the door firmly behind himself. “Sorry about that, we got a little caught up. Is it going to be okay?” He came around the car to stop just beside her. At least he’d worn a nice suit. It couldn’t be easy trying to get a suit that fit both the height and the shoulders.

“Yeah. I have an idea.” She let her eyes drop to Dean. “Seeya later.”

“Later. You two kids have fun, now.” He smirked at them before rolling the window up and driving off.

Darcy waited until the tail lights were no longer visible before she turned to Sam.

He shifted to face her as well. “So, what’s the plan?” 

“We’re late because we got caught up.” He didn’t look like he caught on. “In other words, you were too busy sticking your tongue down my throat.”

His eyebrows went up just a little. “Will that work?”

“It’ll work. Just…” She pressed her lips together as she looked up at him. “We’re going to actually have to kiss, because I don’t look like I’ve had anything stuck down anywhere. And out here, just because of the size thing.” She had a small car. Sam was not a small man.

“Uh…” He looked around the parking lot, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Which was obviously a no. She sighed. “Thanks for that.” She sighed, drumming her fingers against her arm. “Shit. I guess call Dean? He’s not dressed for it, but maybe that’ll fit the story. We were too busy-”

Her words were muffled as Sam’s mouth closed over hers. His lips were so warm. His fingers pushed through her hair as he cupped the sides of her face.

Darcy froze. She hadn’t been expecting  _ that _ . But then her hands slid up the front of his jacket as she stepped into him.

The kiss got deeper and dirtier, with a lot of tongue and the little hitch in Sam’s breath as Darcy nipped at his lower lip. He pressed her back against the side of the car and pulled her leg up around his hip. The vehicle was cold against her ass, but she kind of didn’t care.

She pulled away to take a breath, letting her head fall back. Instead of moving away, his lips traveled down over her jaw and along the side of her neck. He did something that made her let out a soft noise.

When at last he pulled away, both of them were breathing a little hard. His eyes were dark as he peered down into her face. “Something like that?”

She cleared her throat and pressed her lips together for a second. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s good.” Good was kind of an understatement. She kind of wanted to go somewhere warmer and continue what they were doing, but… that wasn’t really an option. Sam had to get to that Christmas party because he needed an excuse to enter the house, and since she had a long-standing invitation…

“Good.” He let go of her thigh and stepped back.

“Right.” She cleared her throat again and pasted a smile on her face as she gestured to the car. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah.” He went around to the passenger side of the car, and they got in. The first thing he did when he was seated was to adjust the seat, pushing it all the way back.

“You know, if you weren’t so tall…” She grinned as she turned the car on.

They were only a couple of blocks from the house where the party was at, but it was a silent, kind of tense couple of blocks. The curb was lined with cars, but Darcy found an empty space at the end and pulled the car behind the SUV in front of her. “I guess this is it? Although… If we’re late and look like we can’t keep our hands off each other, it’s not completely out of the question to sneak into the bathroom for a quickie.”

His eyebrows went up. “Yeah.” He paused for a second. “I mean, good excuse to get away from the party.”

“Exactly.”

“Is that going to fly? I mean, they’re going to be upset that we’re late…” Skepticism filled the car.

“Having sex at this particular party is way more socially acceptable than being late.” Darcy shrugged. “I don’t know, they’re weird. There has to be a reason  _ you  _ want to get in the house.” She shook her head. “So… A little making out, then I’ll head for the bathroom. Come find me two minutes later, okay?”

“Right.” Sam rubbed his hands along his thighs, then turned to face her again. “Hey. Thanks for doing this. I know there’s probably other things you’d rather be doing with your night.”

“Like blanket burritos and Netflix?” She grinned. “It’s not so bad. After all, I get to make out with you.”

He sort of laughed. “Alright. You ready?”

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yeah. Let’s do this thing.”


End file.
